


III: Auxilium

by Stzari



Series: AQWorlds: Star Crossed Lovers [3]
Category: AQWorlds, AdventureQuest Worlds, Artix Entertainment
Genre: Alliance, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Bittersweet ending tbh, Character Turned Into Vampire, Childhood Friends, F/M, Family Feels, Family Reunions, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Daughter Reunion, Flashbacks, M.O.M (AQWorlds) Is A Dick, Magical Tattoos, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Revenge, Sibling Bonding, Soul Bond, Stockholm Syndrome, Temporary Character Death, Vath (AQWorlds) Is A Mess, angst with a somewhat happy ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 15:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17552099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stzari/pseuds/Stzari
Summary: All chapters have so far planned to be Teen and Up but if I come across any other ideas along the way it may change.Originally posted on Wattpad as III: Auxilium and on DeviantART as AQW ~ Star Crossed Lovers (chapters 11+)-This is what a world ruled by order looks like. Those who accept order can live together peacefully, protected by the unknown, safe in their belief that all is as it should be. But when something happens to threaten this orderly existence, they will fight to the very death. By eliminating the threat, they hope to preserve the fabric of their lives; the order that holds this entire world together. And so they realise….what a fragile world it is….-Apologise in advance. Happy reading.





	III: Auxilium

yooo wasssupppp gonna get to work on this after i complete qvdcet ch5, i hope ill complete it on sunday but ok cya lads


End file.
